


It Started With The Boots

by KawaiiNobody



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: BozaixLink, Cross Dressed Link, Fluff, Link is dressed like a girl, M/M, Smut, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiNobody/pseuds/KawaiiNobody
Summary: Remember Link wanting  Bozais boots? Link journeys through the Gerudo area, searching for what Bozai wishes for, in order to get his boots, it started with the boots, how did it end up like this?





	1. Gerudo Attire

**Author's Note:**

> Not for young Children, Bozai and Link smuttiness, this is your final warning. Unfinished.

 

  
“No voe in the city! Only vai are allowed. If you do not know, voe is you, vai is us. No men allowed!” The Gerudo guards at the gate stopped him, crossing spears and towering over him with menacing that made link stagger back. Their voices were strong and stern and made Link turn away in defeat. He made his way back to Kara Kara Bazaar, a small oasis outside of the Gerudo Town.

Link was looking around at the goods when he heard about a man who snuck into the Town who he then began asking around about. Link had looked all over the ground but looked up to the top of the inn, which had ladders going all the way up to the top rock formation.He decided to go up to take a look around from a high point in order to see if he missed anything. Once to the top he saw a rather small Gerudo woman dressed in a purple and pink Gerudo attire, lower half of her face covered in a veil, making only her reddish colored eyes and hair to be shown.

“Oh my, what is a lovely lad like you doing all they way up here? Is there anything you need from me?” Her voice was sweet but kind of husky in a way.

Link approached her to ask about the man who had snuck in. “Excuse me, have you seen or heard anything about a man sneaking into the town, Miss?” Link's voice was kind of soft and gentle towards the woman.

“What’s that? You heard about a man who snuck into Gerudo Town? Oh, I don’t know anything about him. Sorry I couldn't be more of a help to you.” She replied and Link studied her face and the woman giggled, “You’re making my cheeks warm, looking at me like that.”

“You’re very beautiful,” Link replied in order to justify why he was staring at her face

“Oh, such a nice thing to say! And I'm sure you'd agree that these clothes only help my looks, right? Now that I think about it, this style would look quite fetching on you… I’d have to charge you, of course, but I bet people would see you completely differently if you wore them. What do you think, wanna buy them for 600 rupees?” Her cheek bones rose as she smiled beneath her veil.

Link thought for a moment, what did he need woman's clothes for? Though now that he thought about it, the Gerudo did not make clothing for men and the heat was killing him in his own clothes so possibly he would be a bit cooler. It could also allow him to gain entrance to the town so Link nodded, why not, he had plenty of rupees, so 600 wasn't a whole lot. “It's a deal then! I got the perfect outfit for you.” She handed Link the outfit, “Well go ahead, try it on. Don’t worry I’ll look away.”

Link watched as the woman looked away before he set his gear down and quickly slipped on the purple Gerudo Sirwal with green slippers and a gold ankle bracelet, the blue sleeved and green breast plated Gerudo Top along with a Blue veil that covered the lower half of his face and top of his head, making him look very much like a rather beautiful woman.Link cleared his throat and the woman turned around. She saw Link and she clapped her hands and squealed with delight at his outfit.

“You look adorable!” It was easy for Link to see her excitement and his cheeks and the tip of his ears turned red with blush. “Just as I thought, you make quite a good looking gal. That's a traditional Gerudo outfit. It’s such a striking look around here I doubt anyone would even suspect you are a man! On top of that, it breathes so well that it will help you with the desert heat. I’m so glad I was able to help you out. If you free, we could grab something to eat sometime-” Just then the wind blew off her veil, revealing a white beard. Link was taken back to see the woman was a man, eyes wide and he refixed his veil. “... Make sure to watch out for the wind.” Link hit himself in the forehead with his hand. “Be sure to come back if you need more clothes,” the man then turned away.


	2. It Started With The Boots

 

Link made his way out of the oasis across the sand to the town. He no longer felt dizzy and hot now that he had the new clothes that disguised him as a woman. Off to the left there was the Divine Beast stomping around, making the area impassable. He looked back over to the town and could see a man jogging in the sand rather surprised with how hot it was in the desert.

He had black hair that came down to his jawline. He wore black framed glasses, a white three quarter sleeve white turtleneck and a green vest over that with blue pants with knee patches on them.He was also carrying a large, seemingly heavy pack on his back which was quite impressive for him to be jogging with. Link decided to go over to him and gave a wave in his direction.

“Sa-Sa-.. Sa’votta!" The jogging man spoke out, standing in place now in front of Link, "Hey, I’m Bozai. I’m 35, single, and love jogging, especially in the sand.” Bozai stared at this beautiful hylian woman dressed in the Gerudo clothing with a smile on his reddened face from running. He noticed her pretty blue eyes and blonde hair framing her veiled face. “Everyone says I’m tenacious as a tick, I think some of them meant it in a nice way.” Bozai mentally hit himself in the forehead, why would he say such a thing? He was afraid he'd drive her off now. “S-So, you out here on your own? It’s a pretty rough and dangerous place out here. Wanna hang with me awhile?”

Link smiled and cleared some of the sand out his throat in order to speak with a softer, much more mutual voice, since he was dressed as a woman and needed to keep his disguise up. “Nice sand jogging.”

“Ah, you noticed these old things? Yeah they’re my sand boots. They help me get across the desert without being slowed down. If you'd like to check them out we could grab a quiet corner and -” Link cut him off.

“I want your boots.” Link spoke in a wanting, rather demanding voice.

“Oh, you want these? Well here's the thing, they’re sorta rare so I can’t just give them to you but…” wait a minute, this could be my golden chance to woo her, “I mean, sure! I’d love to give you, you hungry little boot monster but first, a favor.” Bozai smirked a bit. “There is this legend of the 8th heroine. Its story is wiped clean from history and no one knows why or how. A phantom heroine, known by all, seen by none… I’ve been taken by the legend since I was a child. Find her, show me her and the boots are yours, what do ya say?”

“I’ll go look for her,” Link responded with a nod.

Bozais’ face lit up with delight and he then cleared his throat. “Those who idolize her say she's enshrined in the highlands. She has even been given the nickname the Bronze Giant, catchy, but other than that I don’t know much. There might be someone in town who knows more about the legend of the seven, maybe that would help. But anyways, get a picture or something then show me! I’m pretty picky too so make sure it’s a good picture of at least the upper half of the heroine. Also here, I’m sure these will come in handy and you seem really into boots but ya can’t have them, you have to give them back because they don't make these anymore.” Just then he reached into his bag and handed Link a pair of snow boots, who took them and put them in his own bag. “They’ll help you get through the deep snow up there. It’ll be like running on flat ground, no, faster!”

Link nodded then turned his back to the man. Link checked for his shield before he snuck up on a sand seal, roping it in order for a faster trip, skiing behind it on his shield and disappearing.


	3. More Boots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link has a thirst for boots and only Bozai can satisfy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took so long for the next chapter. Was trying to focus on the end of the semester. Dunno what would be best to update you guys, Instagram or a twitter. Let me know what you think maybe?

Link was trudging his way back from the highlands, on his way back to Gerudo Town in order to present the picture he took to Bozai. He was gonna get those sand boots, but he also wanted the snow boots. Link stopped a moment while on his way to change into his female outfit because the heat was becoming too much for him to deal with. It wasn’t much longer of a walk before Link came back up to Bozai who met him with a worried look on his face but once Bozai realized Link was okay, relief flood back to his features and he began rambling to Link.

“You were gone for so long, I was so worried and began to fear the worst. I’m sorry, I have to come clean. The eighth heroine was just an urban legend, she doesn't actually exist. I just wanted an excuse to get close to you.” Bozai admitted and as Link was about to say something, Bozai began speaking again. “I just wanted to keep you engaged so I just thought something impossible up to keep your interest. Now I’ve put you in harm's way! I'm such a cad! And I've... I've been so worried.” Bozais face showed true sorrow as he felt bad for what he had done to this woman. “I won't put you in any more danger.”

“Actually…” Link began but Bozai stopped him. “Are you trying to console me because I've been so heartsick? Your such a kind soul but you do not need to coddle me.” Link sighed softly at Bozais words and took the Sheikah Slate off his hip and showed the picture to Bozai. “Wow, that certainly is the way it was rumored to look. That… THATS AMAZING! I thought it was an old wives tail.It actually exists though. If the rest of the world knew of this it be absolute bedlam! But don't worry, I won't tell, it’ll be our little secret.” Bozai smiled with delight, now having their first secret, things were progressing in the direction he wished them to, he even had his own little secret, allowing him to bond with the cute Hylia. “If it’s okay I'd like to ta-” Link cut him off.

“Sand boots please.” Link somewhat demanded - a way he didn't usually speak out in. Bozai sighed and took them off, giving them to Link.

“Treat them tenderly as you would me.” Bozai cleared his throat. “And now if you would be a lamb and return my snow boots now? Otherwise, I’ll be barefoot.” Link nodded and handed him his snow boots back and put the sand boots in his back while Bozai put on the snow boots. Bozai felt a little silly wearing snow boots in the sand but at least his feet were covered. “Well, I'm just gonna go sit under the tent so if you would like to join me?” Link shook his head. “Oh… Okay”

Link watched him go off before changing into the boots and walked back over to Bozai who got excited to see her in them. “Hey, I knew you’d come back, you’re looking like a saucy little pink heron or something. I've gotta say, they are designed for burly men like myself so I was afraid they wouldn't fit such a flower as you… but they look absolutely fantastic. I realized we never got a chance to talk so wanna hang?”

“I want the snow boots.” Link asked from Bozai, cheeks a little red from the earlier comment of being a flower by Bozai.

“What? You want those too?” Link nodded and Bozai gave a chuckle, “Well isn’t someone a little greedy. Or should I say insatiable for boots, a thirst that can't be quenched? Adorable. But listen, if I give you these then I'll have nothing for my feet!" Bozai sighed, coming to rest his closed right hand against his lips, his other crossed as he thought. What could he do? He didn't want to put the cute Hylia in a bad mood, then she may not like him. He got an idea, alright, don't blow this, work some of that verbal magic, he thought. "How could I resist a request from you? No lie, you really gave me a surprise earlier... And I LOVE surprises. Surprise me again like that... And I'll give you these snow boots as a surprise present!" Bozai lowered his hands and smiled. "So let me ask you this: Did you notice that the statue of the eighth heroine... isn't actually holding a sword? Pretty weird, right?" Bozai shrugged a little and twisted his lips, "Seven other heroines, they all have their swords! Suspicious, y'know? Which leads me to deduce that the eighth heroine must have a sword as well. Must have! To see such a sword actually exists, that my deduction is right... There could be no greater surprise!" Bozai smirked a little, fists clenched as he seemed and was rather excited.

Link nodded his head with a smile, he really wanted those snow boots. This quest was nothing compared to past things he went through, this would be a piece of cake. "I'll go look for it." Link spoke in a quiet voice and his eyes glimmered with determination.

Shock suddenly blanketed Bozais face, "What? You're really going?" Shock drained away into which turned into a smile. "Wow, all right, then... The sword would be pretty big, so I doubt it could have been carried off too far.I'm betting it's somewhere off in the Gerudo Highlands." Bozai paused a moment before sighing and the smile disappeared from his face. "And the thing is, I can't just lend you the snow boots this time. Just can't do it! I'm really sorry." Bozai didn't really believe this, no way a normal person can make it through the Highlands, especially without a good pair of snow boots. She'll probably give up half way he figured and come crawling back. A smile crept across his face, "Fine, you win. So headstrong! I love it. I'll just be waiting here. If you ever need me for anything above and beyond footwear, just come find ol'Bozai anytime!" He then sat back down, prepared for her to go only to come crawling back to him.

Link nodded, his face getting a little red, what was wrong with him he wondered. He turned his back to Bozai and pulled out the Shiekah slate, looking at the map and circled the area, noting he had a shrine near the area. He looked up in the direction of the highland before back to his Slate. He figured where the statue was and sorted out a radius, deciding to go up top where it would be colder to look. Link wanted to go the fun way and crept up on a sand seal before wrangling it and directing it to the highlands.


	4. The Sword

Link shuffled through the snow, before entering the freezing region of the Gerudo Highlands he had changed into some Snowquill Armor to keep him warm. Link was trudging through the snow and climbing ridges. He was walking forward across the top before his eyes caught something and his chest got tight. A White-Maned Lynel was patrolling the area and Link quickly ducked and rolled behind a boulder, breathing heavily and hoping it didn't see him as the icy hot fear filled his being. Link no longer felt cold and was even sweating a little. He took a deep breath and reminded himself why he was doing this: For the Boots. The Boots!

Link didn't really wanna waste resources on it but could see what appeared to be the hilt of the sword from where he was. He sat there in the snow, trying to calm himself and think. Link needed to run to hide around the small mountain-like formation atop where he was.  Link watched the Lynel for a while, mapping out the patterns of the half horse have humanoid being patrolled in, which way it would go, when it would turn its back and when it would face back in the direction he needed to run in. 

Shaking his hands, popping his neck, Link got down into a runners position. He bounced in place, peeked out before he kicked off in a full off sprint, not removing his eyes from the Lynel as he tried to be as quiet as he could. The being perked his head up and Links eyes widened right as he slammed into the land mass, falling back in the snow as the Lynel turned and saw him, snorting. Oh crap. Oh crap. Link panicked and scuffled, struggling to get his bearings as the Lynel came charging towards him. He was moving his feet before even being completely standing.

"Get away!" Link shouted as he ran as fast as he could while it chased him around the land mass. Link saw the hilt of the eighth heroines sword and began running faster than he already was, gaining more speed before leaping off the higher point of the mountain onto the sword that was thrust into the tier below him, the Lynel coming to halt and reared, grunting angrily before turning away. Link sat there a moment, holding onto the hilt with one hand and wiping his forehead with the other, breathing heavily.

Link looked down, about half of the sword stuck out from the ground and he wondered how it even got here. He looked around, a little nervous and wondering if there was something bigger around, something he should worry about more than the Lynel that had chased him. Not seeing anything though he climbed around the hilt before sliding down the blade before leaping, pulling out the paraglider to glide down the rest of the way. 

Link touched down in the snow and looked around again before turning around to look back at the massive sword. Incredible, it was real... but really, how did it get all the way over here? It was above the point where the heroine stood so it had to have been lifted by some sort of force. No man nor army could possibly have carried this. Not even a big dumb Hinox could probably carry it, nor did he think one would be up in the Highlands. Link simply shrugged and pulled out his sheikah slate.

Link looked at the screen than behind him as he began to back up so he could get a good picture. Link stared at it till he was far enough back that the whole sword was in the picture before snapping it. Now that he had it he smiled. All he had to do now was make his way back to Bozai who will then give him the snow boots. Link did feel a bit bad though. He turned away and began walking while staring at the image on his slate. He was gonna leave poor Bozai barefoot. Bozai was actually a really nice guy but Link wanted those boots, they would be helpful for him to get around on his quests around Hyrule.

Link stood on the edge of the mountain and squinted, he could see the Gerudo Town far off in the distance. He shifted in the snow before pulling out his paraglider. He backed up a little before running forward and leaping off the edge, adrenaline filled him every time he did this and helped him hold on longer. He dangled there in the air as he glided down, he could see where he would land before going again. There was a halfway point of the mountain that had sand and not snow. That would be where he dropped first before he would have to change into his Gerudo Woman Attire so he would be able to stand the heat. 

For a moment, Link closed his eyes. He began thinking, this was a good time too, it was so quiet and calm with just the wind rushing by his pointy ears. Bozai had been so nice to him... he couldn't just take the boots and go, that would be rude. Sure this part of the quest was a bit hard but it's not like Bozai was aware of a Lynel up there or else he would not have sent him. He decided he would make it up to Bozai, to him these were simple tasks even though Bozai thought it was hard, he decided he was gonna stop being so rude to Bozai. 


	5. Snow Boots

Once Link returned to the dessert and Gerudo Town he approached Bozai, who seemed surprised to see him. The truth was Bozai had been worrying about Link, he didn’t think the Hylia would make it back and had been blaming himself.

“Y-You! A traveler swore he saw you in the Gerudo Highlands, so I’ve been gnawing on my fingernails with worry!” Link made a slight face of disgust even though it had just been a figure of speech. “I mean, all that talk about the sword was just chitchat… I didn’t think you’d go up there without snow boots! Anyway, are you Okay?”

Link smiled a little as he went to get the Sheikah slate and opened it to the picture. “Feast your eyes,” he then turned it towards Bozai whose face was filled with a surprise and his lips curled into a smile.

“Whaat?! It really exists?!” Bozai was so shocked but more surprised on how the little Hylian was able to do so much. “And you went searching for it without a decent pair of snow boots… I mean, the Gerudo Highlands are unforgiving. I doubt I could survive there, and I’m burly. Who ARE you?!”

Links face got a little red and he glanced away before back at Bozai. “The snow boots… please?”

Bozai was hesitant before sighing, he wished to know the beauty's name who stood before him, maybe he would find out a little later, he hoped so anyway. “Yeah… You did risk your life to fulfill your promise, after all… It’d be pretty uncouth of me to drop my end of the bargain… Just a second.”

Bozai leaned down and unlaced the boots and slid each one off before holding them up to Link who then took them and stored them away to later use. “Well, now I’m barefoot… “ Bozai said with a sigh as he looked down at his bare feet, “But if you’re happy, then I’m happy. And what’s more, this whole episode has endeared you even more to me! Your cutely greedy side. Your sassy, playfully rude side… Your unexpectedly tough side… Um... “ Link and Bozai both had red cheeks and Bozai was getting flustered, having trouble speaking all of a sudden. “Would you… G-g-go out… w-w-with me?”

Links face reddened even more. He somehow had expected something like this but was still surprised and gulped before nodding his head. “Yes..” Link had told himself before he wasnt gonna be rude to Bozai anymore and was gonna give him a chance, and that's what he was doing now.

Bozai sighed and lowered his head, “Oh well…” Bozai blinked before looking back at Link.”Wait, did you say yes?” Link nodded and smile painted itself on Bozais face. “I’m so happy to hear that. Please meet me over at Kara Kara Bazar, about an hour before sundown. We can have a… picnic sort of deal.”

Link nodded with a small smile, one date, that’s all, then disappear forever so he wouldn’t have to hurt Bozai to badly with rejection if he asked for another. “I will see you then.”

Bozai and Link went in separate directions. Link went into the Gerudo Town and to the Inn. Once in the Inn, Link began cleaning up, washing himself off and using the only soap available to him that made him smell much like flowers. Link checked himself in the mirror and made sure his Gerudo attire didn’t seem too dirty.

Link made his way out and on his way stopped, looking at the woman who sold clothes much like the ones he was wearing but in a grayish white color. He stood there to look at them, they were pretty, but there was no reason he’d ever need those.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started posting updates on my Twitter account when I am working on the next chapter if you wish to know when I'm working on it. The Twitter is KawaiiNobodys


	6. The Date

Link made his way into Kara Kara Bazaar and looked around. There were few people around and venders were getting ready to close up for the night. On the other side of the oasis he could see Bozai sitting on a blanket with a picnic basket and his pack sitting on the corner of the blanket. Link checked himself before making his way over and stood before Bozai.

Bozai smiled and his cheeks were a soft tint of red. “You look lovely, pleases sit.” Link nodded and sat before clearing his throat. “By the way, I never caught your name, may I please know ?” He asked as the Hylian stepped onto the blanket and sat on the other side of the picnic basket. 

“It’s Link…” Link looked away and Bozai smiled. It was cute to him how bashful she was seeming for the moment.

“I like it. It sounds familiar… Oh yeah, that’s right, that’s the name of one of the Champions! Are you named after him?”

Link hesitated, Bozai still didn’t know he was a guy but that was okay, he didn’t wanna hurt the poor guy. “Yes, I was named after him.” He smiled warmly and Bozai smiled as well.

Seeing the cute Hylian smile made him smile. She was so pretty, especially sitting in the wonderful light of the desert as the sun was edging its way below the horizon. He was staring into her bright blue eyes. “Your eyes are bluer than the ocean and hon, I’m lost at sea.” Bozai smirked and Links face became deep red and he tried to hide it a little.

Bozai didn’t mean to make her uncomfortable and grit his teeth. “Erm...Shall we eat?” Bozai opened up the basket with a smile and pulled out two bowls of Mushroom Risotto. “I cooked it myself, I hope you like it.” He gave Link and fork and a bowl.

Link took it and stared into the bowl. He liked all food and never turned any down. He dug his fork into it before shoveling the scoop into his mouth, eyes widening. It was delicious! He savored the first bite before swallowing it down all while Bozai watched, hoping Link liked it. “I-Its…” Link blushed a little, “It’s delicious.”

“I’m glad you like it.” Bozai smiled and began eating his own risotto. He couldn’t stop smiling and glancing over at the cute Hylian. She smelled so nice, like flowers, she really cleaned up for their date. It made him so pleased and he wished for this time to never end. 

Link finished his dish before Bozai who looked over. “Finished already?” He asked and Link nodded. Bozai finished the rest of his risotto before taking Links bowl and putting them away then pulling out two plates with a fruit pie and handed one to Link who happily began eating it, being rather a glutton, in no time he had eaten it all and Bozai was a bit shocked, being only half way through his and Link smiled sheepishly, only to receive a laugh from Bozai, thinking it was rather cute and Link blushed.

“You’re so cute.” Bozai chuckled. It was starting to get dark and the sun was making Link look so lovely in Bozais eyes. He played out ideas and scenes in his head involving the two while he stared at the cutie before him. Some were rather detail and some were just ideas with nothing else go with them, he couldn’t stop himself from thinking about doing  things with her.

“This… This was nice.” Link smiled, he truly meant that. Bozai smiled as well, glad to hear that. 

“Glad to hear, I hope to do this again, maybe tomorrow?” He asked, lips curled into a sweet smile and he pushed his glasses up a bit.

“Oh…. Well, I don’t know about that…” Link was blushing deeply, caught off guard by the request for another date and on top of that having it be the very next day. Link was flattered.

“Please, I’ll set up a tent and we can have another picnic and just be under the stars. No one else around. On top of that you won’t have to pay for a room for tomorrow night.” Bozai insisted, trying to convince the Link to have a sort of sleep over date with him.

Link was hesitant for a moment. He lowered his head as he thought it over. Another meal… and a free bed to sleep upon, being under the stars but being comfortable, that sounded rather nice. He could deal with this. He had plans to go to the Chief tomorrow too so he could do this after that. “Alright… I give, I will have this sleepover picnic with you.” Link chuckled softly.

“Wonderful!” Bozai exclaimed but not to loud, as people around them were beginning to rest for the night he didn’t wanna be yelling and waking people up. “I have all the stuff in my bag to pitch us a tent and I will make whatever you wish tomorrow, name the dish and name your dessert and I’ll have it ready for us tomorrow.” Bozai smiled and leaned his chin on his hands with elbows on crossed knees.

Link blushed, surprised by Bozais jesters and thought for a moment. Something good, he thought for another moment before he decided on a dish. “Poultry Pilaf then… and um, how about for dessert just a plain old fruit mix?” Link smiled sweetly. 

“That sounds perfect, I’ll have it made up for you my angel.” Links face got a little red at such a nickname. “Before you go.. May I have a kiss? Even just one upon my cheek?” Bozai asked, smirking all the way and leaned in closer to Link whose face grew even redder.

Link blushed and bit his lip. “I suppose.. That is okay. Just one though.” Link moved to his knees in order to get close enough to Bozai and kissed him upon the cheek before then standing up. “Goodnight Bozai.” Link turned his blushing face away as he stepped off the blanket. 

“Goodnight my little boot monster.” Bozai chuckled and laid back on his blanket as Link headed off, returning to the Gerudo Town.


	7. The Heirloom and the Yiga Clan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up because this is a long chapter my lovelies.

Early morning Link woke up and told the hotel owner he wouldn’t need a room tonight before leaving with all his things. He made his way up to the Chief of the Gerudo Women's throne. Curtains were pulled back at the entrance and standing on the inside and both sides of the carpet leading to the throne were statues. Large statues of Gerudo Guards, g3ems on the corner of the pedestals and a gem on the figures. Water flowing down could be heard from somewhere in the room. Before him though sat the Chief.

She was rather small and looked much like she was a child and her feet nowhere near touched the ground but there were steps leading for her to get on her throne. Her long red hair was put back in a twisted braid and a tall gold crown was pinned in her hair. It had probably been passed down for generations. She was adorned in gold and jewelry hanging from her clothes and around her neck. Her clothing was different from that of other Gerudos, wearing a black breast top and a black skirt that was short in the front and longer in back with gold discs hanging around its edges. To her left side stood a guard, rather grumpy looking as well.

“Yet another traveler… How did you get in here?” Her voice smoothly rang out as she stared link down with green eyes and noticed his Sheikah Slate. “It seems you have something rather interesting there…”

Link moved forward to stand before her but only got to the bottom of the steps to the throne and the guard itself before a loud thud and he stopped to see that the guard had hit the tip of the sword upon the ground. “You stand before Lady Riju, chief of the Gerudo! Declare your business but come no closer!” She said in an aggressive tone. Link was startled back a little by the aggressive behavior of the Guard.

“Hold on, Buliara… This one appears to be more than a common traveler… You there-what is your name?”

“Link”

“Link… And what is it you’ve come all the way here to tell me, Link?”

“I’ve come to tell you that I can calm Naboris.”

Buliara, the guard, then spoke again, “You think you have what it takes to subdue something so powerful as a divine beast? The only ones who could ever control them were champions like Lady Urbosa. And all the Champions died in the Calamity 100 years ago.” She spoke with such an aggressive tone, Link began to wonder if she knew how to speak in any other way.

“Hmm…” Lady Riju brought her hand to her mouth as she spoke her thoughts out loud, “Buliara, a memory just jumped in my head, something my mother spoke of. When the Calamity happened, the princess of Hyrule places a fallen swordsman into a deep sleep. That swordsman, much like our new friend here, was named Link… though it always seemed more legend than fact.”

“But, Lady Riju!” Buliara turned towards her, “Do those same stories not also say that the Hylian Champion carried a legendary sword? I see no such weapon in this person’s care.”

“They do indeed…” Riju began, “If I recall correctly, it was called the sword that seals the darkness. The princess of Hyrule supposedly hit it away in a forest somewhere. What of the device on this one’s hip? It appears to be a precious relic of the Sheikah. I can’t imagine they would give something so valuable to a simple drifter-can you?”

Buliara grunted. “... I don’t remember ever hearing of Hylian vai among the champions.” She thought for a moment, “Wait a moment…” She aggressively slammed her sword upon the ground, causing a loud thud, “You’re a voe!”

“A voe within our walls is a great crime. But a voe who is a Champion…” Riju smiled, crossing her arms. “Well, we’d never mistreat a friend of Lady Urbosa. And if you’re here to help us with Naboris, then we are allies. You saw it on your way to our town. Divine Beast Vah Naboris, cloaked in a massive sandstorm, hurling lightning at any who dare approach. We have to do something to stop it, but we have yet to find any way to appease the Divine Beast on our own.  If you truly are a Champion, perhaps you will be able to enter Naboris and calm its anger.”

“Lady Riju!” Buliara exclaimed, confused and angry before she had to calm herself, “I don’t see how you can trust a complete stranger with something as important as this task” Buliara looked to Riju though with a keen smirk, “Perhaps if this person were first to prove his worth by recovering your stolen Thunder Helm…”

“Ah, yes… An interesting suggestion. You see, there is only one thing in all of Hyrule that can withstand the lightning from Naboris. The Thunder Helm, a family heirloom, and relic of Gerudo. But as Buliara says, it was stolen from us.” Riju sighed lightly.

“You needn’t worry, Lady Riju.” She gestured towards Link, “If he truly is a champion, this should be an easy task for him. Our Soldiers can tell you all you need to know about the thieves who stole Lady Riju’s heirloom. Head through the arch to the barracks, then seek out Captain Teake.”

“Without my heirloom, you won't be able to approach Naboris.” Riju gave a small laugh, “You know… I take heart in having such a rare visitor as yourself. Lady Urbosa must be looking out for us.”

Link nodded before turning, he went and got the full report from the Captain. A group called the Yiga Clan had taken it. He was told the place was over by the Karusa Valley.  Link was quick to act and left in a hurry, getting a sand seal. He was glad it was still early in the day, he didn’t wanna miss his date.

Once link got one, he got to Karusa valley and ran through, there were streamers hung around and Sheikah statues that had the Yiga sign painted over them. What weirdos he thought, painting their symbol over another group, too lazy to make their own probably and were just petty thieves.

Link stalked around, he approached with silence after changing into clothes that made him quieter, his Sheikah suit to be exact. He assassinated those he could and used brute force on those he couldn’t exactly sneak up on. He came to a room at the end and looked around, there were no other doors but a bunch of chests he did decide to loot. While standing there he looked at one wall and noticed a piece was different. He knocked on it before his eyes and hands lit up red, it was metal. He used his ability he got from one of the shrines to turn it and walked through to an open area, a hole was in the floor and he walked around. A sudden pop startled Link along with the manifestation of a rather big bellied fancy outfitted Yiga showed itself.

“Hey! Who disturbed my napping spot?” He grumbled before looking at link then rubbed the eye on his mask in confusion.  “That thing on your hip… is that… Could it be a Sheikah Slate? If its’ a Sheikah Slate... Then that means…!” He jumped back, “Yeah, IT’S YOU! You’re that Link guy I’ve been looking for! What luck! My scouts are out in the field looking high and low, but you just wander into my hideout!” He stood there for a moment in his own glory before shaking his head. “Oh, excuse me. I haven’t introduced myself yet.” He crossed his arms, all smug looking. “I am the leader… Of the Yiga Clan!” He stood, arms out bent up at the elbows like he was ready to catch something that an angry mob would be throwing at him.  He then slapped his hands together and pointed them up at an angle to the right while balancing on his right foot, “The Strong!” He then jumped to his left foot and pointed to the left, “The Burly!” He then pointed upwards, “The One! The Only!” He did a jump spin and spread his stance, hands up, “MASTER KOHGA!!! Now, prepare yourself.”

Kohga jumped back and began conjuring these large balls above his head, all Link had to do was hit him with the arrow and Kohga dropped on himself and squished himself temporarily under it and Link busted out laughing.

“YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?! I’LL SHOW YOU!” Kohga jumped to float over his hole, he summoned two balls and began circling them around himself, he was gonna throw them at Link before he could though Link hit him, right when it floated over him and it dropped on Master Kohga.

Master Kohga was then shoved head down in the dirt by it and his legs kicked furiously and Link went back to laughing.  Koga growled and popped back up, “Stop laughing!” He was super angry now.

Who would’ve thought… I’d be done in like this... And by this guy, of all people! You think I’m just going to let this stand?! Do you?!” He was stomping his foot angrily and hitting his fist against the air before stopping and cleared his throat, “Almost lost my temper there… Argh, what a pain… I can’t go out this way. What to do, what to do… “ He suddenly laughed really loudly, “I got it!”He began chuckling, hand over his mouth and arched over slightly before leaning back and laughing loudly again. “I need to bust out my serious moves… A secret technique taught by my father’s mother’s father! It will… destroy you! This is the end!”

Link stood there thinking, please just shut up. Once he did he was doing something. Kohga clasped his hands, struggling and it was clear he was out of breath before a large spiked metal ball popped up between the two.  Once it had dropped in front of them Kohga jumped a bit and started laughing before it faded off a bit oddly “Uh... Huh. Maybe it’s just a tad too big... Are you still over there?” He paused for a moment,  “Well, no matter. Pretty soon you’ll be gone! And not just from my line of sight! Only the leader of the Yiga Clan... can use this secret technique... It is.. the..." Link tapped the ball with his foot and it began rolling back onto Master Kohga who was startled and began flailing and jumping backward, sounding like a monkey. "Coward! I shall be remembered! Yiga Clan will track you to the ends of Hyruuuule." His words were extended as he fell before the loud thud could be heard.

A chest appeared in front of a snickering Link. He opened it up, finding the helm and put it away into his inventory as he made his way out of the Valley and back to the Gerudos.


	8. Chapter 8

Link wandered across the desert, getting rather worn out. He was only half way to the town when he decided to take a seat. He changed into his female attire which was a bit dirty from the beginning trip there but he ha been getting rather hot being in his sneaking clothes. He felt like he was running late, and he didn't wanna be late for his second date with Bozai.

Link assumed the Chief was gonna either want to go out tonight or first thing in the morning to go fight Vah Naboris. He looked at the helmet he was carrying and peeked inside before poking his head in then taking it out. Big... weird but oh well, it was going to help them. Link got back out and wiggled, he got some sand in places it was not welcomed when changing.

Link entered the Gerudo town with the helm in his bag. He made his way to the throne room, being watched by those he passed as word must have spread that he was going to go get it from the thief's who stole it. He entered the throne room and a guard approached him. "Lady Riju is up those stairs there. 

"I've been waiting for you... Oh, you needn't say a word. As a chief of the Gerudo, I can sense the power of the heirloom flowing from you, I know that you've succeeded!" Riju had her hands on her hips and a smile on her face. "I am, as you have no doubt noticed, still but a child. The people look at me with nothing but warmth in their eyes, but even this brings me some pain, I must admit... I've tried so hard to be worthy of their love, to be a worthy chief... and to prove to myself that I was worthy, too." She had lifted her closed fist to her chin to rest it and her bottom lip on as if in thought. "When my family heirloom was stolen, I felt as though a shadow had fallen over me.." She lowered her hand to stand there with them at her side. "Yes, your arrival in the midst of all of this must be the work of Lady Urbosa... Now, please give me the helm."

Link nodded and reached back into his inventory, pulling out the helm and handing it over. Riju took it with a smile before placing it on her head. The large golden vase with turquoise gems going down and its halo arched on the back portion. It was rather funny looking and Link had to hold back a laugh as to not upset her.

"Um. How do I look?" She asked as she adjusted it and Link nodded slightly, holding a thumbs up. Suddenly while Link was starring at her he felt strange, His eyes widened and for a moment, he lost himself. He watched himself as he was now with Lady Urbosa and Zelda, hanging out, talking and in order to wake a sleeping Zelda, Urbosa had Vah Naboris strike lightning down upon the ground right before the vision disappeared and he was snapped out of it. 

"Whats wrong?" Riju questioned, "You're just starring... Anyway, what matters now is... How about it?! Do I look all right?"

Link shrugged and held in laughter. "It's a tad big.."

Riju stood there for a second in silence before lifting the helmet slightly, repositioning it on her head. "...You don't say. The threat Devine Beast Vah Naboris poses has only grown since we began searching for the heirloom." Link looked off in the distance at the large dust cloud caused by Naboris. "I believe that Gerudo Town itself may be in danger before too long...A chief, and as a Gerudo, I must find some way to stop that thing before it threatens my people. Will you help?"

"Link thought for a moment, "Of course, but I say it's best to start out in the morning."

Riju let out a small laugh that sounded somewhat strange, maybe as if she were nervous. "Who would have thought that just before such a momentous battle...hearing a simple, confident pledge of support from you would be what puts me at ease? I'll head out now. Let's meet up at the lookout post south of town. There's only one way to get close to Naboris, and that's with the help of a sand seal. I'll be waiting for you with my favorite seal, Patricia."

Link nodded and him and Chief Riju parted ways. Link made his way down to the Inn but stopped to look at the white clothes. They were elegant and pretty. Links current were dirty and so he made a quick decision to buy them.

"Thankyou," the saleswoman began, "you will look so beautiful in these Hylian vai."

Link nodded before leaving with them in hand. He went into the Inn and washed off before changing into his clean clothes, stuffed away his dirty ones and ran out into the desert to go meet Bozai who he was running late for a date with. The sun was setting and that was when he was supposed to be there. Right before dusk.

 


	9. Wait, Bozai What Are You Doing?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Chapter contains anal and the use of the word cock.  
> You have been warned.

Link hurried to the oasis where in the distance he could see a tent pitched up on the other side of the water where there was no one around. Link could see smoke and he could smell something good. Poultry Pilaf, it smelled so good and Link was so hungry. He made his way around the water, dressed in his white Gerudo attire that had the gray crescents on them. Link peeked around the tent corner at Bozai who sat with a plate in front of him, a candle then another place across from him which was supposed to be Links. 

Bozai looked up to Link and smiled with glee. "I'm so glad your here. Come, sit down. I'll dish out the food." He spoke with a smile and reached over into a pot and Link walked over and sat down, adjusting his clothes and watched as Bozai took a big spoon, dishing out the rice with egg and poultry onto Links plate than his own. It smelled so delicious but Link had to control himself and waited for Bozai to set the pot down before he handed link his fork. "Dig in."

Link nodded and began eating his food, the first bite is always the best. He savored it, it was better than any other time he had had it. Bozai was a rather good cook. Maybe Link would stick around longer, see some more of Bozais cooking. He couldn't wait to see what fruits Bozai had used for the fruit mix he requested for dessert. 

Bozai watched the cute little Hylian before him as she ate her food, noticing how much she enjoyed it. He couldn't stop watching her while he ate and Link hadn't even noticed. Link thought finished his food before Bozai who thought it was so cute how hungry she was and the fact that she ate it all made him so happy. Bozai felt good about tonight, he was prepared to make it a night she wouldn't forget. 

Once Bozai had finished his food, Link watched as he took their plates and pulled out two bowls filled with various fruits. He set one before Link and the other before himself. Link was delighted as he took a scoop of fruit and savored the flavors. The sweet juices of watermelon, voltfruit and apples roll over his tongue as he ate until it was all gone. He got to thinking while he ate, Bozai wasn't all that bad. He had never thought such a thing like this would happen when he first met Bozai outside the Town. Now he found himself fond of the black haired Hylian who was such a wonderful cook. Link only faced one problem in the moment, what would happen if Bozai found out?

"You look lovely this evening, isn't that a new outfit?" Bozai chuckled lightly, "Did you get that just for tonight?" Link nodded with a deep blush filling his face and Bozai felt his heart pound against his chest. She had dressed up, just for him. What more could a man ask for, a woman to continue spending time with him and even get a new outfit, just to wear for him. Bozai then quickly ate up his food, wishing to hurry on to the more exciting part of the night.

Bozai this time finished before Link, having had slurped down all his fruit and once both done, he removed the dishes from their way, putting them in a basket and setting that outside the tent so there was more room. He then began fixing the pillows in a rough line so there was an area for them to lay their heads. He then with a smile laid down on his side and pat the ground in front of him, "How was everything?"

Link shifted and laid down on his side, facing Bozai with a good foot of space between them. "Everything was delicious, thank you." Links voice came out softly which helped with his feminine look. His sparkling blue eyes starring at Bozai who was happily smiling and Link felt his face get warm beneath his veil.

Bozai reaached out to wrap an arm over Link, placing his hand on the small of the little Hylians back he pulled her closer. "I'm glad to hear that you enjoyed it, I hope you let me continue cooking for you like this." Bozai smirked at her. His arm wrapped over her side and still holding her.

Link was starting to get nervous and his face a deep red. "I'm uh.... I'm feeling tired, I think I'll go to sleep now." He said abruptly and squirmed in place as he rolled over while Bozai was still holding onto him. Suddenly though he felt Bozai pull him in closer, pressing himself against Links back who could feel a hard bulge against his rear.

Bozai slid his hand from Links stomach to his chest, inside his top to rest a hand over his nipple, holding it between his fingers while a free hand went to turn the light down, making it rather hard to see, letting silhouettes of objects be their only guides. "I thought we would have some fun before bed." Bozai brought his lips to Links neck, lightly nipping and tugging the skin, kissing his way up before using the hand that was upon Links chest to grab hold of his chin and turn it towards him before pushing the veil aside and kissing the cute little Hylian deeply, feeling her soft lips against his.

Their lips were locked for a short while. Links face got hot and he wondered where Bozai was going with this. He enjoyed this kiss and his hand came to Bozais arm, giving it a small pull which got the hand off his chin and back onto his chest, making Bozai give it a small squeeze before breaking the kiss. "Do you want me to continue?" 

Links mind was telling him he shouldn't but he really wanted to. He pressed his ass against Bozai as he shifted and nodded his head softly, "I do." Link whispered his words and Bozai kissed him again before moving his lips to Links neck, biting it gently. 

Suddenly Bozai forced a few fingers into Links mouth, making the cute little Hylian suck on them. The inside of her mouth felt so good he wondered how everthing else felt. While Link sucked his fingers he reached his free hand down and undid his pants, releasing his cock that after he pulled Links pants down made him flinch, feeling something pressed against it. Bozai then pulled his dripping wet fingers from Links mouth and put them against her tight little ass.

Link flinched and squirmed as he felt the liquid on his puckered hole."W-Wait, Bozai, what are you doing?" He asked, his voice a bit shaky and Bozai hushed him softly as something pressed itself against his hole. 

"If your gonna be loud, grab a pillow." He said as he grabbed onto the hips of the cutie and prodded the head of his cock into his hole. Link quickly grabbed and pillow and bit onto it as he felt his ass just stretch a little even though nothing had been pushed in yet. Bozai then began pushing the rest in and Link tightened up, wincing. "Relax, tightening makes it hurt more." He spoke softly in his ear and Link slowly relaxed as Bozai quickly shoved the rest of it in, making Link grunt in pain from the force.

Link kept his legs tightly together, his balls and cock on the other side so Bozai wouldn't be able to feel them. They sat there for a moment  before Bozai began moving his hips, thrusting in and out of Links tight hole, making Link whimper before those whimpers turned to groans and he slowly began to enjoy it. This was strange for him, he had never done this before but he found himself liking it.

Bozai was enjoying feeling the insides of the cute little Hylian. He thrusted in and out of her tight hole with pleasure. He softly nibbled her ear lobe and whispered gently, "You feel so good my dear." Which made Link blush. Bozai reached around and pulled off Links veil as well as lifted up her top so her chest was exposed, the cool air making her nipples harden and perk up. Bozai pushed Links face towards his, kissing the cutie deeply before grabbing one of her nipples, twisting and pinching, making Link groan into the kiss.

Link felt so much pleasure and didn't understand his own body at the moment. His cock began to grow hard and he got nervous. Though suddenly he forgot about that as Bozais large, thick cock pounded away at his insides and he moaned, grinding his hips back against Bozai.  He arched his back and enjoyed his nipples being twisted, the little bit of pain in his chest made him just a bit more aroused.

Hearing her moans made Bozai grow harder inside her ass. He broke the kiss and ran his tongue down her neck before back up to the mouth, kissing her deeply and slipping his tongue into her mouth, rubbing it against hers and finding her to even suck on it. Her actions got him more aroused and he felt himself going faster and harder as he listened to her moans of pleasure.

Hed reach his hand down and into the front of her pants, prepared to feel the soft flesh between her legs before his fingers came into contact with something else. He felt something hard and cylinder shaped and suddenly broke his kiss with Link and retracted his hand. "What the..?" He was confused and Link was frozen with fear. His face was beat red and that showed when Bozai reached over and turned the lantern light up. He pulled Links pants down a bit to reveal a cock and he fell completely silent, staring at it. He hadn't yet pulled out, still inside the little Hylian.

"You're... a man?" He asked though he already knew the answer to it. Link... wait... Link said he was named after but was he really Link the Champion. "I've been dating Link the Champion?" He asked and Link slowly nodded. Bozai had to cope for a minute. He was inside Link, the Champion. This wasn't so bad though he thought. Link still was cute and the little Hylian girl he believed him to be before. He still liked him even after finding he was a man. A small smirk came to his face and he grabbed Link around the waist as he sat down, bringing him to still be inside him and on his lap. "I don't think I care. You feel good and you're still the person I fell for."

Bozai thrusted up into link, making him groan and tilt his head back, resting it against Bozai whose hands came and pinched both nipples on his chest before sliding one hand down. He grasped Links smaller cock and began pumping it as he pumped into his ass. Link moaned and shuddered. It all felt so good and even better with the weight off his chest now that Bozai had found out he was a man. 

It didn't take long with Bozais continued thrusting and pumping on Links cock for him to hit his breaking point. Links cock twitched and he moaned as a warm, sticky white liquid covered Bozais hand who then pulled it away as he paused a moment. Link moved his hips and looked into Bozais eyes longingly. "P-Please keep going.." Link bit his lip and with a nod, Bozai kept thrusting into the smaller male. 

Links hole tightened up around Bozais cock, making him feel even better. Bozai moaned and kept going, pounding away harder into the smaller male. Link kept his moans hushed with a pillow and Bozai kept going, gritting his teeth. He couldn't stop himself as he thrusted harder, feeling himself pulse and twitch inside the small male. Bozai felt himself getting close and with no warning, released his thick, sticky load into Links ass, making him tighten up and bite into the pillow.

Bozai was breathing heavily from having to thrust upwards inside Link. He allowed himself to lay back and Link came to fall atop of him, Bozai still inside him before he rolled off, letting the cum covered cock slip from his ass. He hadn't lied earlier when he said he was tired but now he, and Bozai, were exhausted. Link had his back against Bozais side, head rested on his arm and closed his eyes. Link was gonna need a lot of rest if he were to go meet the Chief tomorrow and a lot of rest to explain everything to Bozai. 


	10. Explanation And To The Best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry Q~Q I hope you all are still here. School had me busy but Ill try to post as much as I can.  
> Also let me know if you want the next chapter to contain the fight in Naboris or just have the end wrap up of inside Naboris and let Link get back to Bozai. I might do a little half and half.

Link was the first to awaken. He woke up early most days in order to make use of each day to the fullest. He found himself entangled in Bozai whose arms were wrapped around Links smaller frame, somewhat trapped. He would surely wake the male if he were to squirm free but he had to wake up some time. Link gripped the ground and pulled, pulling himself free. Reluctantly Bozai let him loose who yawned and stretched out. Link sat up and began to dress himself, not remembering though when all his clothes came off. Bozai sat up and looked at Link sleepily.

"Link... Where are you going?" Bozai questioned, the sleepiness hanging in his voice.

Link glanced back at him and sighed, "I have to go meet the Chief." His voice was solemn, he didn't dare look to Bozai, he felt bad. "I have to get my gear together and meet up with the chief if I wish to stop Naboris."

"Naboris?!" Bozai exclaimed questioningly. "Isn't that dangerous? Won't it electrocute you if you get so close?" His worried tone hung thickly in the air. Bozai had just found someone he cared deeply for, despite having thought they were a woman before accepting Link as the man he was.

"Yes... it is. But I will be fine." Link turned and faked a smile to reassure Bozai, who didn't catch on to his act. Link knew he would be alright though. He shifted now on his knees to look at Bozai. "I am sorry...for lying." Link looked down, his voice solemn once more.

"Linky..." Bozai took Links hands in his own and smiled. "All is forgiven. You didn't wanna hurt my feelings, I'm sure if I knew you were a man before I may not have given this a shot, but I am glad I did." Bozai was so positive and happy. All he cared about was he found someone, even if it wasn't some Gerudo babe, at least it was someone caring.

Link smiled and nodded. "I have to go now. I promise I'll come back." He stood and brushed himself off. He felt a bit dirty but with a change of clothes and a run through the desert, he wouldn't care anymore. 

Bozai stood as well and kissed Links forehead, making him blush before placing a gentle and caring kiss on the blonds lips, making Link blush even harder and Bozai having a gentle blush. "Be careful, if I find one scratch on you, I'll be mad." He chuckled, it was a harmless joke but still, seeing Link hurt would upset him quite a bit and he leaned back in, giving him a second kiss for good luck.

Link nodded and waved as he exited the tent, hurrying his way to where he left his bag, grabbing it and making his way out before changing into his other attire, putting the white one away. He was still dressed as a woman, needing to be if he were to make it to Naboris. He made his way out to the chief though and met her at the outpost. He climbed his way up to the top in order to speak to her as they would view Naboris.

Riju turned to speak to him, "What a sight, Divine Beast Vah Naboris is pretty intimidating... If we get close enough to that thing we will need to use sand seals. Are you ready?" She questioned Link. She was wearing the helm he had to retrieve to her, looking rather funny. Link was able to hold a laugh and nod his head. "Feeling confident? Good. Lets get going then!" She paused a moment. "First we will use sand seals to get in really close to that thing. I'll take the lead. I'm counting on you to shoot at its feet with your bomb arrows. Naboris draws energy from the ground to keep moving. If you damage the feet I think you can stop it." She paused a moment and concern filled her voice, "Those lightning strikes though... Getting hit even once could prove fatal. The Thunder Helm can repel lightning strikes, protecting me from harm. But it can also shield a limited area around me..." She smiled a bit beneath her mask, "You'll have to stay close if you don't want to be shot. And listen..." Concern filled her voice again, "If you're too injured to keep fighting, promise me you'll return here to the lookout post. Don't do anything reckless under any circumstances." She now somewhat scolded him, wanting to make sure her fighter was kept from harm and would succeed in his task. She would then hand him some Gerudo Bomb arrows, "There aren't many so be sure to put them to good use."

"This is the last time I will ask, are you ready?" Link nodded and they turned to the ladder, climbing their way down and getting ready with the sand seals.  They moved a small way away from the look out tower. "Could you give me a bit of room, just for a moment?" She asked before he nodded and stepped back, watching her.

Riju turned her back on him and stretched out her arms, lifting them up towards the sky but not bringing them together. She placed them in a V shape before shouting, still wearing the helm, "My name is Riju, descendant of the Royal blood line and leader of the Gerudo people! With my power of the heirloom passed down in my family, I shall calm the Divine Beast Vah Naboris. Ancestors of the Gerudo! Answer my call! Aid me in this task!" Rijus body began to spark with static. It was a ghostly green color. One that he could almost see through before an orb formed out from her chest and around her, sparking. It casted a dome shield over the both of them and their seals. 

"Oh wow!" Her wow was rather subtle, "I can feel their power coursing through me!" The helmet slipped a bit and she quickly fixed it, "Lets move!" She then turned back away from Link and spoke a soft prayer to Lady Urbosa, requesting protection on their mission before she stepped on her shield and grabbed the reins of her prized sand seal. Link did the same with his sand seal and they dashed off into the desert, protected by the shield from Naboris Lightning. 

Naboris tried to strike them but it was no use. Link kept himself close to the chief so he wouldn't get hurt and could still aim for the legs of the Beast. Link readied his bow, having the reins attached to his belt which would be bad news if he were to fumble and fall off his shield. He notched a bomb arrow and had to be quick as he shot the bottom of one of the legs, making Naboris groan and stop for a moment. " 

"Stay close to me, I know we can do this." Riju gave Link words of encouragement as he then notched another arrow as they went under the legs. He rapidly shot it and notched another. Too busy notching another did he fall out from the shield. He had to be quick to get back in, barely making it before lightning almost gave him a close shave at his back side. He now aimed at another leg, easily shooting it and now only one to go. Link flipped his seal around as he followed Riju around before darting forward and shot the last bomb arrow, striking his target successfully. Naboris cried out and reared its head back. Not a moment later did the Beast fall to its knees before coming to rest on its stomach, which granted Link access to the inside.

"Unfortunately, " Riju began as Link stood at her side, "I can not appease Naboris on my own. I entrust the rest to you." Link nodded before dashing forwards, boarding Naboris. The moment he did the Beast lit back up, becoming active again and got back to its feet.

"Don't let us down, Link." Riju spoke as she watched the Beast walk away with the Champion inside. 

 

 

 


	11. Naboris

_Links chest was tight, his breathing heavy. He was running out of energy in this battle. His armor, not well suited for fighting but was his only choice, it was the only armor he could use in the desert, the Desert Vai clothes. The beast that stood before him, the Thunderbolt Ganon, it and Link were on their last legs. The next attack would decide the winner. Link had been tripped up a few times by the monsters electrical attacks but no more would he let it._ Link _was ready with his magnesis ~~~~._

 _The beast screeched its awful voice as the pillars of metal fell in_ to _the ground inside_ Naboris _._ Link _was quick to act as he used his power to snatch up one of those metal pillars while running towards the beast. He quickly threw it right as the_ lightning _strikes, harming the beast to fall to the ground. Link then_ leaped _forward, sword in hand and struck down upon the beast, right in the ugly things chest. It spilled out strange colored fluids as it released a terrible scream and became no more._

Link now had Naboris and Urbosa on his side to defeat Ganon. He would have to prepare for a fight someday in the near future. Right now all he moved forwards to was going to see Bozai. Link was still changed into a Male Gerudo attire, Bozai knew he was a man and there was no need to hide it anymore.

Link approached the oasis. Bozai had been waiting for him outside the tent from the night before. His expression lit up for a moment before sinking. He saw how Link was covered in sand, even his hair was all sandy. His cheek was bruised and cut, his lip split and blood stained. He looked parched and dry. Bozai pulled up his water canteen. He approached Link, holding the canteen out to him. Link quickly took it from him and began drinking, water spilling out of the corners of his lips. The liquid was just cold enough to refresh him and make him feel better. He pulled it from his lips to look at Bozai who had a concerned look in his eyes as he watched the Hylian.

"Link, your face..." Bozai began and Link only nodded. He was drained. It was late in the day, too late for him to want to go see the chief to tell her of the good news of his win with Naboris. He already told himself he would go see her in the morning when he was rested and feeling better.

Bozai took Link by the hand and brought him inside the tent where he sat him down. He pushed up his glasses on his nose before kneeling and began removing some of Links attire, removing his shirt and looked at how dirty and sandy his body was. Bozai took some water from his canteen and picked up a cloth, wetting it before wiping it on Links cheek, cleaning the scratch. Bozai sighed as Link just sat there, his ears seemed to droop a bit as the male was cleaning him up.

Hours has passed and it was late enough that no one was outside anymore. Link reached out to Bozais clothes and pulled up on the bottom of his shit, removing it from him to see his rather physically inclined body. Apparently jogging all day in the dessert really worked out for him. Links face seemed to redden a bit and he took Bozai by the hand as he got up to lead him outside. The moon was in the sky now, the stars were shining brightly in the night sky. He walked towards the oasis that was by their tent. He walked right into the water, releasing Bozais hand as he moved in deeper, turning to look at him. 

The cold water felt so good on Links pained body. He began removing his shirt while in the water and throwing it up on the sandy shore. Link leaned forward and dunked his head before shaking his head and looked back to Bozai who finally snapped out of whatever trance he was in and came closer to Link. He waded closer to him before wrapping his arms around him and kissed his head, trailing his lips from his head to his nose and from his nose to his lips into a deep passionate kiss. The twos bodies were pressed close together and Link almost felt as if the fight with Naboris never happened. In that moment he felt good and being close to Bozai like this felt wonderful. 


	12. Into the Oasis... Together

 

_The cold water felt so good on Links pained body. He began removing his shirt while in the water and throwing it up on the sandy shore. Link leaned forward and dunked his head before shaking his head and looked back to Bozai who finally snapped out of whatever trance he was in and came closer to Link. He waded closer to him before wrapping his arms around him and kissed his head, trailing his lips from his head to his nose and from his nose to his lips into a deep passionate kiss. The twos bodies were pressed close together and Link almost felt as if the fight with Naboris never happened. In that moment he felt good and being close to Bozai like this felt wonderful._

Bozais lips were soft against his rough and busted ones. Links hands glided through the water and to Bozais body, starting at the hips, placing them softly on either side before letting them slide up slowly. Feeling and exploring his way up every curve of Bozai his hands came to rest on his firm jaw line, thumbs gently gracing against his cheeks. Link could feel how Bozais embrace tightened on him, as if he were afraid of him going somewhere. He was pretty sure he wouldn't be allowed to run about for a while with this being Bozais first time seeing Link so bent out of shape from a fight. 

Bozai pushed Link back with his chest upon his, guiding him backwards to the shore. Link moved where he was pushed to until he fell backwards and found himself gazing up at Bozai who leaned down, his lips brushing against Links neck as he gave it soft kisses and gentle nibbles. Link suddenly felt a hand brush his crotch before feeling it grabbed, causing him to gasp and arch his back up and dig his heel down in the sandy water.

"Bozai we -" Bozai cut link off with a soft hushing noise and kissed the corner of his lip.

"It's alright, you see how dark it is? No one will play witness." He spoke with a hushed voice and a small smirk playing on his lips, "Just don't get to loud."

He made Link blush before gasping again as he felt himself groped and had to hold in a groan. He felt his pants being undone and he lifted his hands to undo Bozais at the same time. Bozai would then proceed to slide Links pants off before shimmying his hips and pulling his own down, revealing a large, throbbing cock. Bozai reached down and delicately stroked Links bare, semi-hard cock, causing the small Hylian male to shudder and bite his lip, causing the bust in it to bleed. Bozai leaned down, hand still down on Link as his own came and brushed against the other and he licked the blood from his lip before kissing it softly.

Bozai would then lean back and slip two fingers into links mouth for him to suck while the other stroked him more, getting Links cock hard and excited already. Once Bozais fingers were well lubricated he slipped them down to Links ass, sliding them into his small, tight hole that he had once forced himself into before. It made link squirm and groan quietly as the slick fingers slid in and out and spread, stretching his hole as they moved around inside him.

He filled the area around them with soft gasps while his body was being pleasured. Bozai would now slide his fingers out from Links well lubricated hole and pressed the tip of his cock to Links hole, slowly forcing its way in, causing the small Hylian to squirm  and whimper with soft gasps of pleasure.  Once it had all made its way in, Bozai began to thrust slowly, moving his hips back and forth, feeling the tight hole clench around his throbbing cock. He leaned over him, pushing his legs as he held himself over Link and turned his head, kissing his knee softly while his hand grasped around Links cock again. He tightened his grip and began pumping it up and down in time with his thrusts. 

His eyes watched Links face as he bit his bottom lip to muffle his sounds and his fingers dug into the sand beneath him while his knees were pushed up close to his head thanks to how far Bozai was up on him and thrusting down into him. He began moving his hips faster and in turn, his hand moving faster on Links cock, making it twitch and pulse, almost ready to burst with simultaneous pleasure to his hole. His hips thrusted back so far now that his tip almost left Links hole but then would slam in, hitting his g-spot with the head of his cock, causing Link to squirm and pant as his cock twitched harder and he gasped out with a quiet moan as his own cock gushed out warm, creamy white liquid all over Bozais hand. Bozai shuddered and slammed his hips hard against Link  a few more times, making Link squirm and whimper with soft moans before Bozai thrusted in deep one last time, and with a low moan, filled up Links tight hole with his thick, sticky warm cum. It made Link shudder and melt into the sand a little as he felt how filling it was and feeling it drip out of him as Bozai slowly pulled back, still squirting out a few more ropes onto Link. Link flinched, feeling it hit his chest and face, making him lick it off his lips. 

Bozai removed himself off Link, letting the little Hylians legs down and reached out, grabbing him by the arm to pull him up, wrapping his arms around Link to pull him into the oasis with him. He waded back into the deep, using the water and his hands to wash all the cum off of him. Link would look up at his worn out companion and lean up, kissing his cheek  and wrapping his arms around his neck with a small, bashful smile. Bozai smirked and scooped him up bridal style and carried him back out of the water.

The night air was cold against their wet bodies and quickly Bozai carried Link into the tent and rolled him up in a blanket before running back out to grab their clothes and run back in, tossing them in a pile before securing the tent flap. He then wrapped himself up with Link and held him closely, kissing his forehead. "Have some trouble keeping quiet out there?" Bozai chuckled and got the response of a red faced Link who hid his face with a muffled "shut up" against his chest, making Bozai laugh harder before closing his eyes to await and drift to sleep with his little Hylian close to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I have been away so long. I don't know where the time went but I will try to make it up to you guys, Thankyou for sticking around!


End file.
